Secret Changes
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Colby believes that the relationship he shares with Charlie is based on one element: Sex


Title: Secret Changes  
Word count: 1163  
Author: Freekydisaster  
Characters/parings: Charlie/Colby  
Rating: PG-15  
Warnings: Not any on this post.  
Spoilers: Any espoused from season one to present could be talked about.  
Summary: Colby believes that his relationship with Charlie is based around only one thing: sex.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the NUMB3RS characters.  
Beta: I went alone so all mistakes are mine.  
Author notes: This is in response to the challenge lines on the LJ community NUMB3RSallday

Challenge lines from: Cover Me

David: That's not part of the plan.  
Colby: That's the thing with plans. Man, they're great until you put them into action

***

It was the same at the end of every successful case. The blonde haired agent would come home, throw his keys down on the table and move into the kitchen and grab an ice cold beer. He wouldn't be sat at the table for less than five minutes when there would be one sharp knock at his door and then the sound of someone walking in. He didn't even need to guess who it could be anymore.

Within seconds, a baby faced mathematician with gorgeous black curls would turn in the kitchen and would lean against the frame before smiling lazily at the man that sat before him. He would allow Colby to finish the beer in silence before moving over and sitting down next to him. There was no small talk, no discussing the case and no feelings admitted as they moved through to the bedroom, their fingers laced and their gazes locked on the other as the door closed behind them. The real world would be locked out and the only thing between them was the sex.

Colby would stand still as Charlie slowly teased his clothes down, his lips pressing against the flesh and setting it alight like no one else could. Colby had never experienced anything as sensual before with anyone else and he was starting to wonder if he ever would. He would moan with pleasure as Charlie's lips attacked his jaw, the juncture where his neck met his collarbone, the muscle behind his breast. Charlie would dip his tongue into the man's navel and Colby would be close to begging, desperate to have Charlie inside of him.

They didn't know how their relationship had hit this level. To Colby, Charlie had always been the geeky whizkid that knew the math that could solve their cases. He was Don's little brother that wanted to fit in no matter what happened even if he struggled with some of the cases that was handed to him at times. To Charlie, Colby was the innocent minded farmer boy that had left the big city for a new life. He wanted the action, drama and dreams that you could only pin on the beautiful city that was L.A. They were a pairing you couldn't imagine fitting together but when they were together, it worked like clockwork.

Charlie smiled as he ran his hands through Colby's blonde hair, his brown eyes getting lost in the pearly blue eyes of his lover. He gently pushed him down on to the bed, his lips searching for his partner's because he enjoyed kissing the stronger man. He felt safe in the man's arms and knew that kissing him would make him feel happy. The latest case had been stressful. It had nearly cost Charlie and Don's relationship as they'd both been on edge and had said things that neither of them meant but at the time they had felt so right to say. It hadn't surprised Colby one night to find Charlie sat on his doorstep that same night with tears running down his face because he'd needed someone to talk to.

That night they'd simply talked before deciding that it was too late for Charlie to go home but instead of just having sex like they usually did, the two guys curled up in bed and cuddled. They'd both felt happy knowing that someone was there to hold them as they slept. They didn't care that both Alan and Don would be worrying about Charlie's whereabouts and they sure as hell hadn't thought of how they were both going into the office tomorrow without starting any rumours. They would just come to that in the morning. There and then was the more important.

All their clothes were now discarded and they were on the bed, their lips mating again as their hands touched and stroked. Charlie stroked his hand down Colby's back and smiled as he heard the moan that his love omitted. It had long since been learnt that Colby loved nothing more than to allow Charlie to have control of their relationship but he was never a complete doormat. Colby moaned as his lover teased the man's prostate with his fingertip, his back arching and head moving back. Charlie took control of this move by taking hold of the man's Adam apple and suckling lightly.

Their lovemaking was long, hard or Charlie would decide to tease and slow it down so that he could hear Colby begging for more. Charlie was always seen the innocent minded one of the group, the geeky whizkid that knew nothing outside of his mathematics and he enjoyed showing Colby the secret side of him. His secret side being a side that Charlie was happy to have and always felt upset to hide away.

Colby started to shout Charlie's name, the end near as they moved together and felt each other reach that pleasured moment. Charlie reached down and pressed a kiss to the man's tailbone, smiling at the sweet taste of Colby's sweat. Charlie had found it odd that Colby could jog for miles and not break a sweat but a short stint with Charlie in the bed and he was always covered in a slight sheen of sweat.

Collapsing down on the bed next to his lover, he ran his hand through the man's hair before moving over and smiling at him. "Do you want to hear a secret?" He whispered in the man's ear as he knew that it wouldn't be long before Colby gathered him into his arms so that they could both grab a few hours sleep.

"Always." He heard his tired lover mumble and Charlie simply smiled before pressing a kiss to the lips that were slightly parted.

"I think I've fallen in love with you." He whispered again and he found himself smiling as Colby's eyes suddenly opened wide and looked at him, his head cocking to the side as if trying to read what Charlie was saying. He eventually smiled as he coiled a hand around the younger man's neck so that he could bring his lips down so that they could share a loving kiss.

"That's not part of the plan." Colby whispered as he looked at him, his hand stroking the man's cheek gently as he thought back to the first morning they'd woken up together after sharing a night and they'd both made it quite clear that this couldn't be a big thing.

"That's the thing with plans." Charlie explained lightly as he took hold of the hand caressing his cheek, his lips pressing against the palm. "Man, they're great until you put them into action." He found himself smiling as he heard Colby's quiet amused chuckle.

"Do you want to know something in return?" Colby finally said in response and Charlie nodded in response as he cuddled up against his partner, his head resting on the nook of his arm.

"I think I love you too."


End file.
